Safe and Sound
by Akaihoho Suiren
Summary: Moshi-moshi, salam kenal. Saya pendatang baru di sini dan ini adalah fanfic pertamaku... maukah kalian membacanya? Ini adalah cerita tentang Oliver x luka... aku suka keduanya, sayang tidak ada cerita untuk mereka berdua...


Disclaimer : saya pinjam nama-nama di vocaloid ya... Boleh? Eh?

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Pairing(s) : Oliver&Luka?

WARNING : karena ini fanfic pertama, maaf kalau EYD gak jelas, OOC, ide abal.

Author: memangnya saya sudah pantas menyebut diri sebagai author? *lesu

"cerita ini saya buat ketika saya mendengar lagunya taylor swift yang berjudul

safe and sound, eh gak taunya di nyanyiin juga sama oliver" – padahal belum

pernah liat, Cuma mbaca judulnya tok di youtube – *dilempar piring sama oliver

(T^T)

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, selamat membaca...

Oliver: "Memangnya ada yang mau baca?"

Jleb...

Story of Safe and Sound

Aku tahu bahwa diluar sana sesuatu sedang terjadi. Aku tahu semua orang sedang berlari-lari kesana kemari dengan panik sambil berteriak-teriak. Tapi disini, yang bisa kudengar hanyalah suara nafas Oliver yang lembut.

Entah kenapa rasa sepi dan takut mulai menyelubungiku. Oliver ada dipangkuanku, kami saling bergandengan tangan, tapi hatiku tidak bisa dibohongi, sesuatu yang akan memisahkan kami seperti mendekat dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan.

Aku takut. Aku ingin dia terus bernafas. Setiap desah nafasnya memberi tahuku kalau dia masih hidup. Tapi, itu juga seperti sedang menghitung mundur ke arah kegelapan.

Jika Oliver terus bernafas berarti waktuku untuk bersamanya akan semakin berkurang dan semua akan berakhir. Seandainya saja aku bisa menghentikan waktu, aku tidak ingin dia pergi, tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin.

Oliver mendesah pelan ketika aku tanpa sadar meremas tangannya, aku bersyukur dia masih bersamaku. Tangannya yang hangat membuatku percaya bahwa dia nyata.

"Kau harus pergi Luu-chan, tinggalkan aku disini" bisiknya lemah. Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu.

Seandainya keadaannya tidak seperti ini aku pasti sudah menyentaknya minggir dan meninju perutnya. Aku menatap mata kanan Oliver yang terpejam. Aku bisa melihat ada garis hitam tebal di bawah kelopak matanya yang bisa melihat dahinya berkerut di balik poninya yang berantakan. Aku mengerti bahwa sulit untuknya menyuruhku pergi, dia hanya igin aku selamat.

Bukannya menjawab, aku memandang wajahnya yang pucat lekat-lekat. Aku mengenali dengan baik setiap lekuk wajahnya. Matanya, bola mata yang ada di balik mata yang terpejam itu memiliki warna Kuning terang, seterang cahaya matahari terbit yang selalu kami lihat bersama. Mata kirinya yang di perban...

Aku pernah bertanya kenapa matanya diperban seperti itu. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengacak acak rambut panjangku.

Mataku turun ke arah bibirnya, bibir yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum malas ke semua orang. Pipinya, pipinya yang dulu selalu merona merah setiap kali dia tertawa. Poninya yang acak-acakan dan rambut pirangnya yang halus. Membuat wajahnya seperti perpaduan yang aneh tapi selalu membuatmu betah untuk terus memandanginya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menepiskan poni dari matanya. Belum sempat aku melakukannya, Oliver sudah menyingkirkan tanganku. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka mata.

Oliver menarik nafas berat, sepertinya dia sedang mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya untuk mencoba bangkit. Aku segera menariknya lagi kedalam pelukanku. Dia meringis kecil, keringat mulai mengucur dari dahinya. Oliver lalu menatapku tajam.

"Kau harus segera pergi! Mereka akan meninggalkanmu kalau kau tidak pergi sekarang!," Oliver terlihat sangat serius, dia menarik nafas lagi kemudian kembali berkata "Luu_chan, kau harus pergi! Kalau kau pergi sekarang kau masih bisa bertemu dengan Gakupo-kun! Gakupo-kun pasti pasti akan menggantikan tempatku dengan baik!."

Dia mencoba untuk bangkit lagi, tapi segera kutahan. Aku menatapnya marah. "Aku tidak mau pergi! Jika kau mengusirku maka aku akan menjadi kucing nakal yang tidak mau menuruti perintah majikannya untuk pergi!" Jawabku, aku mencoba untuk tidak membentaknya. Tapi susah untuk menjaga suaraku agar tidak terdengar keras.

Sekelebat aku melihat rasa terimakasih mengalir dari wajahnya tapi cepat berganti menjadi raut kecemasan. Dia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi segera ku sela "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau pergi! Aku bukan siapa-siapamu jadi kau tidak berhak memerintahku! Kau pikir aku akan bahagia bersama Gakupo-kun? Seribu tahun bersama Gakupo-kunpun tak akan pernah membuatku bahagia bila dibandingkan satu jam saja bersamamu"

Oliver menatapku tak percaya. "aku tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu Oliver, aku mencintaimu, tolong jangan suruh aku pergi Oliver, jangan" pintaku.

Oliver membelalak mendengarku berkata seperti itu. Tapi itu, tidak berlangsung lama, dia akhirnya tersenyum lemah dan mengelus rambutku.

"aku juga mencintaimu Luka-chan, tapi..."

Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku menyentak tangan oliver dari rambutku. Oliver tetap bertahan, dia mencoba duduk dan mensejajarkan posisinya denganku. Mataku terasa panas. Aku tidak mau menangis di depan Oliver. Aku bukan cewek yang cengeng.

Oliver menatapku dengan mata kirinya. Tanganku tiba-tiba saja sudah bergerak sendiri ke arah perban mata kanan Oliver. Dia tidak mencoba mencegahku saat aku mulai mengurai perban dari kepalanya.

Aku terbelalak menatap mata kanan Oliver yang berwarna merah darah. Ada sebuah kesedihan disana, saat dia balas menatapku.

"Megurine Lukaku yang sangat kucintai. Inilah aku, manusia aneh dengan warna mata yang berlainan. Aku tau kau pasti takut padaku... aku mencintaimu Luka, aku tahu kau hanya ingin melakukan ini setelah menikah, tapi kumohon sekali ini saja—untuk yang terakhir kalinya..."

Dia menciumku. Meluapkan semuanya yang pernah kami jalani, perasaan kami selama ini dan rasa cintanya yang sangat besar dalam ciuman itu.

Saat itulah hatiku hancur menjadi berkeping-keping.

Ciuman pertama dan terakhir. Semua itu membuat pertahananku hancur. Setelah ini bisakah aku hidup tanpa Oliver di sisiku? Aku ingin selalu bersamanya.

"aku tidak takut padamu. aku tidak mau pergi, kau hidup aku hidup. Kau mati maka aku akan menyusulmu. aku janji kita akan selalu bersama" bisikku pelan di mulutnya.

Oliver berhenti menciumku, dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Lalu memelukku.

"arigato Luka-chan"

Oliver adalah pria yang kuat. Sekali lagi untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, aku melihat Oliver menangis.

Suara ledakan diluar mengagetkanku, aku melihat melalui jendela dan melihat semua orang berteriak-teriak dan berlarian kesana kemari. Aku memeluk Oliver lebih erat lagi. Tindakanku itu sepertinya membuat Oliver sesak nafas. Alih-alih meringis kesakitan dia malah tertawa kecil.

Cepat-cepat aku mengendurkan dekapanku. Lalu aku membaringkannya di lantai dan ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Aku menatap langit-langit kamar kecil itu. Rumah ini adalah rumah yang dibuat oleh Oliver untukku. Rumah kecil yang akan kami tinggali jika kami menikah nanti.

"Oliver"

"Hn?"

Aku menoleh kearah Oliver yang terbaring dengan mata terpejam. Dia terlihat sangat tenang. Tiba-tiba saja perasaanku kembali diliputi oleh kecemasan yang besar. Aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku sewaktu-waktu.

"Oliver, masih ingatkah kau lagu yang sering kita nyanyikan dulu?" Tanyaku.

"Ya aku masih ingat"

"Maukah kau menyanyikannya untukku?" aku mengatakan itu hanya agar dia terus berbicara. Agar aku tahu bahwa dia masih disisiku walaupun matanya tertutup.

Aku melihat dia mengernyit sebentar. Kemudian dia mulai bersenandung pelan. Segera ku geser posisi tubuhku agar aku bisa menatapnya langsung. Aku merasa bahwa dia sedang bersenandung di sebuah padang yang luas dan sunyi. Aku menyimpan suaranya baik-baik dalam kepalaku. Suara ledakan diluar tidak lagi kuhiraukan. Sekarang yang ada hanya suara Oliver yang merdu. Sisa waktuku bersama Oliver yang tinggal sedikir ini ingin ku manfaatkan untuk menyimpan semua kenangan tentang Oliver dalam otakku.

Hatiku menjadi tenang kembali, senandung merdunya seperti aliran air sungai yang segar sedang mengaliri tubuhku, membawa pergi semua rasa cemas. Seperti biasa, dia selalu bisa menenangkanku.

Oliver mengakhiri senandungnya. Dia menggeser tubuhnya agar tubuh kami saling berhadapan. Dia membuka matanya dan menatapku. Walaupun aku terkejut dengan wajah Oliver yang menjadi sepucat porselen, aku tetap terpesona pada campuran unik wajahnya itu.

"Luu-chan" suara bergetar.

"dari dulu aku ingin mengatakan ini..." dia menggenggam tanganku dan membelai rambut merah mudaku.

"when we can go out from here. Would you marry me?"

Jantungku berhenti berdetak. Air mata mengancam keluar dari kelopak mataku. Aku bahagia, cemas, dan takut. Seandainya kami bisa keluar hidup-hidup.

_It's Imposible_

Ya, aku tahu. Hanya untuk sesaat saja, aku ingin kebahagiaan ini ada di sini.

"of course yes i will. I want to marry with you"

Dia tersenyum bahagia. Perlahan dia mendekat padaku dan mencium keningku. Dia menatapku yang balas menatap matanya yang berlainan warna.

Seperti permohonanku, kebahagiaan itu hanya sesaat. Tiba-tiba saja Oliver mengernyit kesakitan. Dia menekan tangannya ke luka yang ada di dadanya. Darah segar merembes keluar dari perban. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan memohon.

"Luu-chan, aku kedinginan" bisiknya. Rasa kagumku segera musnah dan perasaan takutku yang dari tadi menghinggapiku semakin kuat. "Aku harap kau tidak meninggalkanku sendiri Luu-chan"

"Aku tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu Oliver" Cepat-cepat kuraih Oliver kedalam pelukanku, aku menggosok-gosok tangannya yang dingin. Air mata mengancam keluar dari mataku, kerongkonganku tercekat. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan Oliver. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Oliver. Tapi aku tahu bahwa kematian, kepergian, dan kehilangan pasti akan dialami semua manusia.

Suara ledakan-ledakan mulai terdengar lebih keras. Aku menengok ke arah jendela dan tercenung untuk beberapa saat lalu aku kembali menatap lagit-lagit. Setidaknya aku bisa bertemu Oliver di alam yang lain. Kami akan pergi bersama-sama. Aku tidak harus cemas lagi Oliver akan pergi meninggalkanku dan aku akan hidup dengan siapa setelah ini. Di sela-sela suara ledakan dan rentetan tembakan aku mendengar Oliver mulai bersenandung lagi.

"Jangan bernyanyi lagi Oliver, tutup saja matamu, beristirahatlah. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, kita pasti bisa melalui semua ini dan besok pagi semuanya akan berakhir Oliver. Kita pasti akan keluar dari situasi ini. Pasti. Pasti" kataku. Suaraku bergetar. Aku tahu apa yang kukatakan tadi itu tidak akan pernah menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Oliver tidak mendengarkannku. Dia masih terus bersenandung. Tubuhnya menegang. Dia bersenandung sambil mengeluarkan suara tercekat ketika aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya mulai menghilang. Degub jantungnya mulai melemah. Aku tidak kuasa menahan air mataku. Aku mendekap Oliver erat, mencoba mempertahankanya tetap bersamaku.

"kita akan selalu bersama Oliver"

Dia terus bersenandung. Aku memeluknya erat. Menghirup bau tubuh Oliver yang manis dan berbau darah.

"Oliver..."

Disaat rentetan tembakan terakhir, aku tidak lagi mendengar senandung dari bibir Oliver. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi mendengar senandungnya. Air mataku tidak bisa dihentikan. Tubuh orang yang kucintai sudah berubah menjadi dingin.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Seharusnya kamu menungguku sebentar aku Oliver! Tunggu aku sebentar lagi... Aku akan pergi menyusulmu" aku menangis keras. Memeluk Oliver erat.

Samar-samar aku bisa mencium bau kayu terbakar. Dalam tangisku, aku tersenyum. "Kita akan segera bertemu Oliver"

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll safe and sound

-E N D-

Bagaimana? Jelek ya? Tapi terimakasih sudah mau membaca... (^-^)

"tuhkan, ada yang mau membaca" kata author sambil menyombongkan diri di hadapan Oliver dan Luka

"Cuma baca, dan menyesal setelahnya..."kata oliver ketus

"su – sudahlah, Oliver, mba U-chan jangan bertengkar terus" hibur Luka pada author...

Terimakasih sekali lagi bagi yang sudah membaca...

Oliver x Luka?

Bagaimana? Jangan bayangkan kalau Luka lebih besar dari Oliver loo... mereka saya coba buat seumuran, Kira-kira 18 tahun...

Settingnya di zaman perang dunia, terserah kalian mau membayangkan di perang dunia 1 atau 2 yang jelas itu sedang perang...

Sudikah kalian memberi masukan, kritik dan me RnR?

"Gak sudi!"

(T^T)

Seperti biasa, oliver selalu kejam pada mba U-chan


End file.
